kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 7 : L' Histoire d 'Elika
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Elika ...voyons ce personnage est apparu il y a pas longtemps dans notre histoire, nous allons enfin découvrir des choses sur elle, mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ?


**Fanfic OC chapitre 7: L'Histoire d'Elika**

Le roi explique que Mikaru revient du monde où il a été banni. Ce magicien avait quitté le royaume pour trahison mais il n'était pas lui-même, le voilà revenu sous un meilleur jour. Malgré les explications du ri , Sora demande pourquoi ils ont un nouveau coéquipier? Sa majesté explique de nouveau à ce jeune garçon qu'il manque encore des princesses et qu'il a besoin d'elles au plus vite, aussi le magicien est plus fort que Donald, il saura rompre le sort des princesses pourtant le jeune garçon affirme que sa coopération avec la jeune fille suffit.

Le roi n'est pas convaincu pour autant. Cependant...

Elika est retournée à la Forteresse Oubliée, ce monde est en panique pourtant Cloud et Léon se battent contre les créatures ennemis. Cependant un des sans-coeurs attrape Léon tandis qu'un autre ne cesse de revenir à la vie chaque fois qu'il est tué. La jeune fille entend les appels au secours ainsi que les coups d'épée , elle se dirige vers l'endroit où ele entend les bruits d'épée et instinctivement elle utilise son pouvoir de naissance pour libérer Léon de l'emprise de l'ennemi.

Léon s'échappe alors de l'emprise et détruit l'ennemi en revenant vers Cloud. A ce moment-là Elika saute de l'endroit où ils sont puis se jette dans l'armée de sans-coeur qui envahit la Forteresse Oubliée, elle utilise de nouveau son pouvoir de gravité avec son bras gauche,envoie les ennemis dans les airs puis les détruits tous d'un coup fort de sa keyblade.

Les ennemis ont tous été détruits, même celui qui revenait sans cesse , ne reviens pas. Cloud et Léon sont alors impressionnés par la prouesse de la jeune fille , sans dire un mot, elle s'apprête à continuer son chemin dans la forteresse mais les deux garçons l'arrête en se mettant devant elle. Ayant toujours les poings serrés, elle les regardes et brandit son arme, ils croisent leurs regards puis Léon s'interpose en avançant vers la jeune fille .

-Qui es-tu? D'où tu sors? Et qu'est-ce qu'une fille armée comme toi fais ici?

Demande Léon

Elika croise les bras et fait un geste brusque devant lui , il évite son attaque.

-Je vous sauve la vie et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez? Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous n'êtes pas très polis, d'ailleurs vous devriez plutôt me remercier que de vous acharnez sur moi .

Répond la jeune fille d'un air menaçant

-Pourquoi une disciple de Maléfique nous aiderait? Sora nous a parlé de toi et tu n'es qu'une traîtresse!

Rétorque Léon

-S'il-te plaît dis-nous qui tu es ? Et on te laissera partir en te remerciant d'avoir sauvé Léon.

Affirme Cloud

-Un disciple de Maléfique?Traîtresse? Sachez bien! Sachez bien que moi et moi seule ai aidé votre Sora face au dieu de la mort dans l'ordinateur d' Ansem le sage! Sans moi votre petit protégé serait mort emprisonné dans un ordinateur.

Dit-elle en se défendant

Je ne me souviens pas de ton nom et Sora n'a jamais dit que tu l'avais aidé .

Explique Cloud

-Je me nomme Elika Storm , et bien si il ne te l a pas dit tu n'aura qu'a lui demander, je lui ai même rendue son abrutie de petite amie alors que je devais m en débarrasser comme l avait dit la sorcière . D'ailleurs faudrait arriver à la vaincre cette vieille bique cornue .

Dit-elle d'un ton légèrement énervé et sombre.

-Il te faudrait un peu de magie pour la vaincre, on connais quelqu'un qui peut t'enseigner la magie .

Insiste Léon en la regardant

Quelques instants plus tard , Elika suivit les deux garçons jusqu'à la maison de Merlin. Le magicien sursaute en la voyant, les deux garçons expliquent à Merlin ce qu Elika a fait pour eux. Le magicien est stupéfait de ce qu'ils racontent et les invitent à s'asseoir; la jeune fille reste debout tandis que le magicien se lève et regarde son bras gauche portant le symbole de gravité , on aurait dit une tâche de naissance .

Il suppose que la jeune fille devrait l'améliorer car ce pouvoir est loin d' être en fin de développement , il prend plusieurs baguette magique puis la jeune fille les essaient toutes avec son pouvoir de gravité. Chacun-es d'entre elle sont essayées mais parmi les dix-neuf baguettes magique, seule la dix-neuvième baguette correspond à la puissance du pouvoir de gravité . Désormais elle peut apprendre des sorts en plus et les ajoutés à son pouvoir de naissance, celui-ci étant déjà puissant, elle explique au magicien qu'elle détient une arme appelé Keyblade et son nom est la Desserados Spear une arme possédant une tête de mort mexicaine au bout servant de clé.

Il lui demande de montrer son arme. Elle fait apparaître sa keyblade en tendant le bras droit vers le sol, cette arme sort du sol en faisant une sorte de sable mouvant, elle la récupère d'un coup fort de sa main droite et l'arme tourne autour de sa main jusqu'à L'accroché à son bras tel un aimant .

Merlin regarde l'arme et la baguette convient parfaitement, elle est ornée d'un énorme diamant transparent . La baguette se mis à voler autour de la keyblade, elle s'attache sur l'arme et l arme se mit à briller d'un éclair violet qui l'entoure. La jeune fille récupère la baguette puis fini par s'asseoir sur une chaise , elle explique qu'elle veut bien s'entraîner cependant la meilleure façon de s'entraîner est directement sur le terrain.

Elle regrette alors, elle doit encore fuir la ville pour s'entraîner pourtant elle voudrait bien se reposer. Merlin lui confie un grimoire de sortilège et en échange des sorts, Elika devra l'aider et le protéger des ennemis.

Une fois que la jeune fille récupère la baguette et range son arme, elle s'assoit de nouveau face à Merlin . Celui-ci est intrigué , il la regarde tandis que Léon se rapproche d'eux pour parler à la jeune fille. Il pose une main sur la table puis Elika tourne sa tête vers lui .

-Alors? Comme ça tu n'es pas de ce monde?

Lui demande Léon

-Non , je viens d'une ville futuriste du nom de Weirdcity.

Rétorque la jeune fille

-Peux-tu nous en dire plus sur toi si ça ne te dérange pas?

Je ne dirais rien, je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de mes affaires personelles, cela ne concerne que moi . D'ailleurs qui a besoin de savoir ça? Je veux juste anéantir Maléfique.

-Voyons du calme, du calme, oh bigre cette affreuse sorcière mais pourquoi?

Demande Merlin

-Parce que c'est sa faute si je me suis battue face à Sora, elle m'a dit que c'était lui qui crée les sans-coeurs et qui à détruit ma ville... Quand je pense tout ce que je lui ai fait subir.. pauvre garçon... Je m'en veux tellement..

Dit-elle d'un air triste

A ce moment-là Cloud et Léon sortent de la maison de Merlin, le magicien invite Elika à se reposer un peu . Elle part dans la chambre puis retire ses chaussures, s'allonge sur le lit et essaye de se détendre. Elle n'arrive pas à se reposer, étrangement elle se sent quelque peu étrange, comme si elle avait quelque chose, remarque nous sommes le jour de noël mias même la ville n'est pas en fête.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serrait dans sa poitrine, il n'est pas en état de faire la fête ce jour-ci, ce fameux jour, elle ne l'apprécie pas du tout car c'est un jour maudit pour elle comme elle perdit son grand-frère alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans , celui-ci est mort d'une grave maladie que même les médecins n'ont pas pu le soigner.

Depuis la mort de son frère, elle maudit le jour de noël. Elle remet ses chaussures en se redressant du lit puis elle sort de la maison de Merlin pour visiter la ville. Elle se promène dans la ville en regardant son collier en forme de cœur que son frère lui avait confectionner pour elle. Il était sa seule famille , sa perte lui fait toujours mal malgré quatorze années sont passé après sa mort.

Lorsqu'elle se promène dans la ville , elle vit une bête énorme, on dirait un gros ours vêtue par des vêtements étranges, elle se cache sur le côté alors que la bête étrange donne des ordres à des sans-coeurs . La bête se retourne puis marche vers la jeune fille qui est cachée, la créature ne la remarque pas.

Elle soupire puis entend la bête grommeler , cette bête semble la chercher . Discrètement, elle suivit la bête, alors qu'elle la suivit , elle l'a perd de vue. Elika se rend au tableau des quêtes du roi, elle regarde chaque quête , cependant il lui faut un objet lui permettant d'ouvrir un monde. Mais avant de reprendre la route ou de faire une quête , elle retourne chez merlin , entre dans sa chambre, retire ses chaussures, range sa baguette et sa keyblade puis s'allonge de nouveau.

Au bout de quelques minutes,elle s'endormit, épuisée des dernière quêtes ainsi que de la poursuite pour la sorcière. En dormant , elle rapproche ses jambes de sa poitrine pour se réchauffer. Merlin entre doucement dans la pièce puis lui pose une couverture sur elle, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux en étant blotti dans la couverture . Elle prononce le nom de son frère qui faisait la même chose auparavant.

Le magicien sort de la pièce et ferme la porte de la chambre . Il regarde dans ses livres afin d'en savoir plus sur le pouvoir d'Eika. Il ouvre un livre ou il trouve la légende de son pouvoir, son pouvoir , comme il est de naissance, il a besoin de temps pour se développer entièrement pourtant le sien est déjà un peu développer, la puissance dont il dispose est déjà énorme. Mais, il ne faut ni lé mélanger aux ténèbres ni le transpercé sinon la personne qui le détient risque de grave danger. Le magicien ferme le livre alors que celui-ci vole jusqu'à la chambre d'Elika et la keyblade était sortie de son sable mouvant .

L'arme reprend une lueur violette en se ré-attachant à la baguette . Cette lumière réveil Elika en sursaut, elle brandit son arme en étant pied nu et non vêtue de sa cape-manteau. En prenant son arme, elle tourne autour d'elle-même comme si elle attaque le livre puis avec la lueur de son arme, elle ouvre un autre monde alors qu'elle ne savait pas le faire avant.

Ce monde est ouvert mais lequel est-ce? N'ayant que sa moto comme vaisseau mais elle ne suffit pas pour voyager entre les mondes. Avec sa baguette , elle transforme sa moto en un vaisseau du futur appelé le vaisseau Flagadet. Elle met sa cape et ses chaussures puis traverse le monde à bord de son vaisseau, sur la route, elle croise des créatures étranges.

Elle met le pilote automatique, va vers la sortie du vaisseau pour prendre l'arme dont il est équipé . Elle tire dans le tas et tue toutes les créatures qui ne ressemblent pas à des sans-coeurs.

Elle entre dans un monde qui lui est encore inconnu...


End file.
